The use of low cost composites of fiber webs to form disposable wipes for dusting, polishing and minor household cleanup projects involving dry wipe or wet wipe activity, is well known and widely accepted by the public. Such wipes are commonly commercialized in the form of napkins, roll toweling, disposable handkerchiefs and the like.
It is found, however, that smearing often occurs when carrying out individual projects involving both wet and dry wipe activities unless several wipes are utilized to complete the job. In effect, most art-recognized wipes are individually unsuitable for accomplishing wet and dry wipe operations in sequence without smearing and/or structural failure.
A typical example of such practical dual use might involve, for instance, cleaning up wet dumped soil from a potted plant or carrying out heavy dusting of a glass top table surface on which several wet spills have been left. In both situations at least one and often several additional wipes are required to accomplish the job.
It is an object of the present invention to increase the efficiency and versatility of wipes.
It is a further object of the instant invention to promote separate wet and dry facings on opposite sides of a single disposable nonwoven wipe or towel (hereafter "wipe").
It is a still further object of the present invention to obtain a durable wipe suitable for sequential wet and dry cleaning operations.